Sir Sigh
Sir Sigh was the eldest of the Air Royal family. Despite having an extremely breathy, disinterested sounding voice, Sigh lived a relatively normal life up until his teenage years.Somewhat of a germaphobe, Sigh preferred to stay in the castle for most of his life, dedicating large amounts of time to his room. It was in this isolation Sigh discovered his love for poetry, and began to dedicate himself to the life of a poor, tortured, artistic soul. However, he was more concerned with the aesthetics of looking the part, Sigh spent much more time picking out an entirely new wardrobe, consisting only of black, than honing his skills as a poet in any way. Much of what he wrote could be considered edgy whining, although it was clear that some of it was directly influenced by the nation wide famine, and the desperation he felt. Though Sigh did lack any sort of clear motivation, he did love his people. As Sigh aged, world seemed to be filled with more and more bothers. Sigh became disinterested in many basic tasks, often complaining in his breathy voice that they took too much effort. It was likely he was suffering from some form of depression. Sigh began to feel trapped in the castle which, up until this point, he had spent so much of his time. He began to make frequent trips out of the castle. On said trips he would spend time with the local boys, talking at great lengths with them, as well as sharing the occasional poem he’d written. It was only in these times when he didn’t feel so crushed by his responsibilities and he could say he was happy. At the age of 17, Sigh’s father Sir Wheeze, after coming home from one of the many council meeting, informed Sigh of Carminite’s plan for peace. He explained that a political marriage between the Air and Water Genasi was the best way to prevent a civil war. Sigh was to marry Lady Ocean within the month. Sigh had hoped to marry for love one day, but was too downtrodden by the desperation of the situation to disagree, and reasoned to himself that fighting back would be too much effort anyway. His poetry at the time, took a more hopeless turn. Sigh traveled to the festival grounds with his father to meet Lady Ocean, but she never showed up. It was only later did he find out that she had left Carminite entirely. Most of the island thought she had been kidnapped. War was declared, and being a prince, Sir Sigh wound up on the front lines. Not having been trained in combat, he had no idea what to do. During his first combat, Sigh looked over the mass of angry soldiers gave up. “I don’t care. Just go ahead and kill me. You’re not going to anyway.” Sigh was immediately shot in the head by an archer. He only lived long enough to feel a split second of shock and regret.